Lucio Ryker
Lucio Ryker (played by Shadyluv) is a character in ''Infinity's Row ~ Runite's Return ''seeking to eventually join Runite's Row. Biography Pre-RPG Lucio Heilux Ryker was born on the 17th of Cleonat, currently eighteen years ago, to Auden and Kalende Ryker. His entire childhood was spent away in an unknown bunker just between Fa’alwind and the San Jun Forest where he was trained on spying tactics for the Zenh’aliem family to use against their opposing enemies. Lucio’s one and only brother Cornithen, however, outshined Lucio with superior skills of intelligence and combat, which left Lucio outmatched and in the dust. Except parents holding unbelievably high expectations would not allow for their child to be falling behind, so it was made their duty to force Lucio to acquire the skills his older brother obtains no matter the lengths to get there; such lengths included cruel beatings and punishment. Though, Lucio’s life wasn’t completely ruled over. At the age of ten he met a girl his age of the Zenh’aliem name – Farrion Zenh’aliem. The two were best friends for years until she disappeared on him when he was thirteen. Farrion taught him that their families were evil, and Lucio believes that’s why he has never seen her. In benevolence of her, however, Lucio carried the open-mindedness of Farrion. He discovered day by day that people suffered from the actions of his family, and even his own actions caused damage to others. From there on, Lucio began to refuse to contribute to any mission or training session he was told to go to. Because of his decisions, though, his parents began to force him into their ways through harassment unlike ever before. For years he was treated as a burden upon his family’s name. Lucio even viewed his brother as the worst and cruelest of his family. Slowly as the years went by, he developed symptoms of PTSD such as anxiety and panic attacks upon his family’s affliction of violence towards him. Infinity's Row ~ Runite's Return One day, being the age of 18, he forced himself to plan a runaway. Of course, if caught in the action, he knew consequences could lead him to never see the light of day again, but Lucio knew he had to take the risk. He planned to escape to Ald Ruhn. Though, ideally he wanted to track down Runite’s Row to warn them of his family, or if that plan didn’t go well, as he suspected, he would run off again to find some circus to travel with. Fortunately, he did run into Runite’s Row, but he did so in such an unexpected way that he became uncomfortable with revealing his knowledge and past with the Zenh’aliem family. From that point, he was sorted into one of the four groups to travel to Swynborough. Personality Lucio has the most distinct personality of all. He lets his personality out brighter than a star. He’s humble, caring, sweet, and highly on the spontaneous side. Though, he’s never seen himself as intelligent in academic studies as he does in creative skills. His ideas come at random rather than through thorough thinking processes, and most of the time his ideas are not logical. With such an active mind, Lucio tends to become impatient when time seems to pass by too slowly. Lucio, disregarding his past, takes pride in who he is personally rather than who he is to the rest of the world. Unfortunately, because of how he grew up, Lucio developed PTSD with symptoms including anxiety and panic attacks that he is faced with after an event triggers it. If not the anxiety or the panic attacks, Lucio suffers trauma through dreams and occasionally, but rarely, hallucinations. Regardless, Lucio is stunningly tough and strong-willed. Weapon Lucio holds in his possession a set of Zenh'aliem knives which he stole upon running away. The set includes a dagger, Obelix, and an arrangement of throwing knives.